Prank-mas
Prank-mas is an episode featured in A Jolly Happy Soul. In this episode, Pranky ruins Christmas with a naughty prank on Santa. Roles Starring *Pranky *Santa Claus Featuring *Trixie Appearances *Pop *Cub *Sniffles *Britton *Puffy *Fuddles *Stubbs *Truffles Plot The town gets ready for Christmas Eve by turning off their lights and setting milk and cookies. Pranky decides to pull a holiday prank on Santa Claus by laying a banana peel on his roof. That night, a sleigh came flying across the sky. Cub sees from outside his window and cheers. Pranky watches behind a bush and waits. Santa lands on Pranky's roof, but slips on the banana peel and falls. Pranky has a laugh and then tries to wake up Santa, but gets no response. Sniffles arrives and sadly confirms that Santa is dead. Everyone comes out of their houses and Puffy and Cub begin crying that Christmas has been ruined. Later, crowds gather for Santa's burial. In a nearby cave, Pranky regrets his naughty prank and cries over his mistake. Suddenly, he sees Trixie turning a stalactite into a Christmas tree and gets an idea to bring Santa back to life. After the funeral ends, Pranky and Trixie walk over to Santa's grave. Trixie waves her wand around and casts a spell on the grave. A hand immediately pops out of the ground and out crawls a zombified Santa. Pranky and Trixie cheer over this, while a nearby Britton catches sight of Santa's revival and calls back the crowd. The characters line up for Santa to give them their presents. Stubbs walks up to him for a present, but zombie Santa bites his head off. Pranky comes next in line, and Santa puts him on top of the naughty list for killing him. He limps toward Pranky to eat his brains and he runs for his life. Along the way, Santa passes by Cub and gives him a present. Pranky makes it back to his house, but finds out the door is locked. Santa approaches him and Pranky closes his eyes. However, Santa suddenly turns back to his normal self. Pranky's jaw drops and Santa tells him that he is immortal. Trixie admitted she knew this fact and just wanted to get back at Pranky, as her wand was turned off the whole time. Before leaving on his sleigh, he gives Pranky a present. Excited, Pranky opens the box, only for a boxing glove to punch him in the face. The box then falls over and some coal comes out. The gift tag on the box has "Gotcha!" written on it. Moral "Don't give tricks for Christmas!" Deaths #Santa falls to his death, but comes back to life. #Pranky is punched in the face. Injuries #Stubbs has his head bitten off by zombie Santa. Trivia *This is the first time Pranky regrets a prank. *Truffles was at Santa's funeral and later at the back of the line to get a present. *Trixie knowing that Santa was immortal was probably why she wasn't upset like everyone else when he apparently died. Category:Fan Episodes Category:A Jolly Happy Soul Category:Christmas Episodes